


Ginny's Wedding Day

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione has no patience with Ron's lack of sensitivity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ginny's Wedding Day

**Title:** Ginny's Wedding Day  
 **Author:** [](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/profile)[**luvscharlie**](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Ron Weasley  
 **Prompt:** Mpreg  
 **Summary:** Hermione has no patience with Ron's lack of sensitivity.  
 **Warning:** Mpreg.  
 **A/N:** Originally written for [](http://yenny2206.livejournal.com/profile)[**yenny2206**](http://yenny2206.livejournal.com/)'s request for Ron/Harry Mpreg. I think this is the best I can do with Mpreg, honey. It really does squick me, but I tried.

AND for [](http://harryron100.livejournal.com/profile)[**harryron100**](http://harryron100.livejournal.com/)'s prompt of Comfort.  
AND for [ 05\. Fixed](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/5285.html) on [](http://100quills.livejournal.com/profile)[**100quills**](http://100quills.livejournal.com/) and [ 15\. Always a Bridesmaid for Harry/Ron](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/11289.html) on [](http://15pairings.livejournal.com/profile)[**15pairings**](http://15pairings.livejournal.com/)

Hermione burst through the door. "Where are you, you insensitive git?"

Ron took in the pink curlers and her half-made face and chuckled. The chuckle was short-lived when her knee found its mark.

"Do I look as though I have time for your nonsense? I can handle but one wedding fiasco and today happens to belong to Ginny and Malfoy. Now, get yourself over to my flat and apologise to Harry."

"It's not my fault his clothes don't fit."

Hermione put her finger in his face. "Did he get pregnant on his own? I don't think so. APOLOGISE."

"Okay, okay."


End file.
